


How can I win this?

by Mayseventh



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 03:32:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5190572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayseventh/pseuds/Mayseventh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1” The sound of a canon fills the whole arena and the Games has begun.</p><p>The start of the 74th Hunger Games, only this story is from a different point of view.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How can I win this?

My foot was hurting already, but I could not let something like that stop me from winning this. A light appeared and I knew it was just a few minutes until the Games began and I was lying dead on the ground. 

I don’t want this! Why me? My name was written on 20 of those cards. 20, of who knows how many? Thousands maybe? 

Three, two, one.  
The sunlight was so bright, I almost couldn’t see a thing at first, but then I spotted the big cornucopia, right there in the middle of the field. Forest surrounded us on all sides. It was a good distance to the forest edge, but it was my only chance to survive. I had to get to the forest and hide. Hoping no one would find me. With my leg, I will not survive long. 

I look around. Look at all those who must die if I’m going to win this. My eyes go from person to person until I see that little girl from District 11. She can’t be more than 12 years old. I think of her family who’s going to watch this on the television. I make a quick count, her odds, and mine too, of winning this. 1 out of 24, actually much less if I think about it.

How am I going to win this?  
“You have to be strong and never give up! We love you, no matter what happens, remember that!”  
The last words my family said to me before the guards dragged them out of the room. I got tears in my eyes just by the thought that I would never see them again. No I can’t cry, not now. I can not show any weakness. My family is watching, I can’t show them how terrified I really am, I just can’t!  
It’s complete silence, but then suddenly I hear a voice. 

“60, 59, 58, 57, 56”  
The countdown has started. 

“45, 44, 43, 42”  
About half a minute left to plan the last details before I have to run, fast.

“31, 30, 29, 28, 27”  
My leg hurts really bad, but I just have to ignore the pain. 

“18, 17, 16, 15”  
Fear is starting to control my body and my mind. Everything gets blurry, I can’t think clearly anymore. 

“9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1”  
The sound of a canon fills the whole arena and the Games has begun.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is really short, and not even that good, but I just wanted to post it here. It more like just a drabble but anyway.. Hope it doesn't suck to bad :)


End file.
